The present invention relates to a color recording process and color recording apparatus.
A conventional color recording apparatus outputs a color document based on a color designation given by control commands sent from a host computer to a color printer. However, when overlay data is to be printed, there is no color designation by the application software, consequently, the overlay is limited to being printed in black.